


Ghost Town

by KittenSneeze



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Actually a mental asylum, Chaotic lesbians, Evelyn breaks out of jail, F/F, Hurt & Comfort, Lesbians, Redemption arc? Maybe?, Slow Burn, Violent Evelyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenSneeze/pseuds/KittenSneeze
Summary: Evelyn has been sentenced to spend the rest of her days in the heavily-guarded Metroville mental asylum where she'll have lots of time to think about what she's done. Well, a short-lived sentence, because she's fueled with bitter hatred and has successfully escaped from her prison with only one goal in mind - revenge on Elastigirl.





	1. The Final Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes nothing! Time to dive headfirst into Hevelyn hell!  
> THANK YOU TO CCAUCHEMAR FOR BEING MY BETA READER! PLEASE GO LOOK AT THEIR CONTENT - IT'S LEAGUES BETTER THAN MINE!

_Tick._

 

Evelyn’s gaze bore into the chrome walls of the confining room she was forced to live in, every so often glancing out of the plexiglass window leading to a hallway where the security guards made their hourly routes.

 

_Tock._

 

Her hands clenched and unclenched in anticipation, her expression cold and unreadable. The only thing cutting through the thick air of silence was the repeated clicks of the clock hand as it slowly crept towards midnight.

 

_Tick._

 

She swung her legs over the side of her futon bed (which was only good for giving her a stiff neck), her bare feet hitting the icy floor, to which she had no reaction to. Standing up, she began pacing the length of her room, eyes darting back toward the clock every few seconds.

 

_Tock._

 

Evelyn’s focused eyes finally stopped flickering impatiently around the room and remained fixed on the clock hanging on her wall, the only piece of room decor allowed, if the pitifully ugly device could even be called that. God, she hated that clock.

 

_Tick._

 

Her movements stilled as she watched the seconds countdown with bated breath, training on every miniscule movement the ticking hand made as it crawled towards the twelve.

 

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

 

A cheshire smile curled on Evelyn’s lips as the clock chimed to announce it was midnight. She calmly took exactly three steps away from the wall, back pressed against the window.  
  
_Tickticktickticktick._

  
The erate ticking grew louder until suddenly-

 

**_BOOM!_ **

 

The entirety of her back wall exploded, different chunks of chrome and metal flying everywhere at dangerous speeds. A few flying pieces of rubble skimmed Evelyn’s hands which she had used to shield most of her face, causing a bit of bleeding and scratches, but it was nothing that she wasn’t willing to pay for her freedom.

 

After she finished wiggling on her shoes, she nonchalantly rose to her feet once more, beginning to run through the missing hole in the wall before abruptly stopping to look at the clock on the floor, now coated in black soot and utterly destroyed. With a sickening grin she stomped her foot onto the device, smashing it into a pile of metal parts and rubble. Satisfied, she hopped over piles of rubble as she made it into a open hallway where a guard lay unconscious.

 

Smirking to herself, she leaned down to the floor and began stripping the guard of his protective vest and helmet, strapping them onto herself before taking his rifle. As she was rifling through his items she took notice of the lanyard around his neck, an ID card dangling from it that granted access to all of the facility and its transportation. She unclipped it from around his neck, securing it around her own with pride before looking down at the stunned man. She pat his cheek with mock sweetness as he groaned, blearily looking up at her with fluttering eyes, barely awake due to the knock-back of the explosion.

 

“Sorry hun, I believe I need this more than you do,” she cooed with a smile before rearing back, thrusting the stock of the gun against his head to knock him out once more. Blood was beginning to pool around his skull as she stood back up, running like hell once more.

 

In the distance she could hear the confused cries of security guards who were trying to figure out what happened, heavy footsteps running down the same hallway she was currently booking it down.

 

“Stop!” One of the guards demanded, his gun pointed firmly at Evelyn from behind, his athleticism allowing him to catch up much faster. “ _Oh, so that must be the head of security - He actually knows what’s he’s doing,_ ” Evelyn internally concluded, since he was the only guard able to keep up, a thoughtful expression on her face as she planted her foot hard into the floor, rounded a sharp turn and stared hopefully at the exit, now just a few yards away.

 

However, she’d have to take out the chief of security before making her daring escape. Evelyn suddenly dropped and rolled to the floor, spinning her body around on the slick tiles so her gun was aimed at the corner she had previously rounded. The chief of security reared into sight, a brief look of confusion passing over his face when he didn’t see Evelyn before a bullet through his abdomen wiped the expression clean off.

 

He dropped to his knees, lowering his head as he made eye contact with the insane genius who was pressed against the floor, rifle still aimed at him.

 

“Don’t worry, I don't plan on killing you,” she assured him in a sarcastic tone, rising to her feet once more. “That’s not really in my field.” She smiled, strolling over to him as blood began to leak out of the corner of his mouth, his eyes widening in terror. “Your little friends should be here to escort you to the emergency room any second.” And with that, she poked a finger into his chest and gave him a light push backward, sending him falling onto his back as the pain of his injury finally pulled him into unconsciousness.

 

Evelyn smirked at her handiwork before the cries of approaching guards snapped her back into reality, sending her darting towards the exit once more. She should’ve been more careful about where and who she shot, it was obvious that she’d attract attention with the sound of a gunshot, but if she hadn’t acted fast then it could’ve very well been her there, lying in a pool of her own blood.

 

The front doors of the asylum flew open with as much force as she could muster, causing them to swing back against the wall and shatter the glass panels. Evelyn’s eyes searched the parking lot of the facility before spotting one of the transportation vehicles, which she quickly darted for. Snatching the ID card, she held it up to the scanner on the driver’s side as a light shone on the identification code. With a green beep signaling its validity, the car locks all disabled in unison, allowing for Evelyn to climb inside.

 

The car began to rumble as she hit the ignition button, not even bothering to wait before flooring it, tires screeching in protest at the sudden acceleration as the bulky van cut across the grass, leaving skid marks as she went. She sped the car quickly into the safety of the forest which surrounded the facility, cutting her tires to avoid trees every now and then. After a few minutes of constant acceleration she eased up on the gas, the trees becoming more scarce as the familiar city lights flashed in the distance.

 

Eventually the wooded area was cut off by a winding road, the only other things seemingly within a 10-mile radius being streetlights that were dotted along the sidewalk. Evelyn hummed in delight at how successful her plan was, easing the van onto the road as she headed towards the lights of the city.

 

The drive was silent, the only sounds filling the air being the occasional hysterical giggles escaping Evelyn’s mouth, and tires on asphalt. She couldn’t believe her plan had unfolded without any hitches. It was making her as giggly as a child. It was times like this that Evelyn took great pride in her genius skills of planning ahead. As a back-up plan incase her “Destroy All Supers” scheme went south, she had planted a bomb in the Metroville Psychiatric Hospital and paid her lawyers a large sum of money to ensure that no matter what the charges were, she ended up in that asylum instead of a prison. The bomb was programmed to explode within a certain time-frame, which she had calculated based on the planned day of the execution of her plan to now, this day exactly - and oh, how she had waited for this day. A month, to be exact, since she didn’t want to blow up an escape route too soon.  

 

It was a very ballsy plan considering if any calculation was off she could’ve blown herself up in the process, but she planted it in a way that it’d not kill anyone within a 5-foot radius. She’ll have to survey the damage on the news tomorrow to see if any unlucky guards happened to be too close.

 

The tires of the van let out a light creak as she pulled into a parking space in front of a fast-food restaurant, the neon-yellow golden arches sending images of hamburgers and fries to her mind, eliciting a hungry growl in her stomach. She began sliding out of the vehicle, pausing to drum her fingers on the hood of the car in thought before completely hopping out, shutting the door with a click.

 

Evelyn walked toward the entrance of the McDonald’s, a pleasant smile on her lips at the thought of eating delicious junk food instead of the cold TV dinners they forced down her throat the facility. She shivered at the mere thought of how grotesque her peas had tasted. She stopped in front of the entrance door, suddenly remembering she was decked out in a bullet-proof vest and helmet, which called a bit too much attention onto herself, so she quickly shed the protective gear off, shoving them into the nearest trash can.

 

After the hasty disposal of anything that could call attention to herself (including her hospital gown which she was able to fashion around herself to look like a crop-top, thanking the gods above she was wearing white shorts underneath) she entered the restaurant, pleased to see it was completely empty except for one last worker.

 

She had a youthful complexion, probably only in her late twenties, with her dark brown locks tied up into a messy ponytail underneath her hat. Upon the sound of the other entering she looked up from underneath the counter with an expression of guilt, signaling that she was clearly slacking off on her phone. When the girl saw her, Evelyn noticed a blush tinging her cheeks, an embarrassed smile tugging at her lips and revealing her braces.

 

“W-Welcome to M-McDonald’s, ma-may I take your order?” She painfully stuttered out, her voice all too cheery for 12AM on a Monday. With further observation, Evelyn noticed the worker was constantly avoiding eye contact, the rosy blush crawling across her face deepening each time they accidentally locked gazes.

 

Oh, it just kept getting easier and easier.

 

With a swagger to her gait, she strode to the counter and laid her elbow on it, propping her head up lazily with her hand as she stared at the other through half-lidded eyes. “Well hello there miss,” she glanced at her nametag, “Katelyn. I seem to be having a bit of an issue, if you don’t mind helping me out?” She asked with a low tone, purposefully making her voice sound a tad sultry.

 

Katelyn gulped, eyes widening as beads of sweat began forming on her temple, her face now impossibly red. “Y-Yes, I would love to help! Ho-How can I help?” She asked eagerly, eyes now fully trained on Evelyn despite how flustered she was earlier.

 

Evelyn paused for a moment, fabricating a believable lie while still targeting the other’s crush on her, hoping her vulnerability will work in her favor. “Well, you see, I was out for a midnight stroll and got hungry, but I left all my money at home,” she began, swirling her finger on the counter for added effect. “I was originally just stopping here to rest because I’m utterly exhausted, but I find myself infatuated with your looks,” she spoke, trying her very best to pinch the sour taste out of her mouth from speaking such cheesy, vile words of complete and utter bullshit. If she had to pretend to be all googly-eyed for this cashier any longer, she might just vomit up her TV dinner from earlier.  
  
“I was hoping that maybe in exchange for, I don’t know, a Big Mac and a Dr.Pepper- I could give you my number?” Evelyn winked at the worker who looked like she was about to pass out by now, trying to conceal the worry about how risky it was to put herself out there when she had absolutely no experience in the blatant flirting or romance department.

 

Katelyn’s expression changed briefly to that of worry as she pondered over the offer, fidgeting a bit with her hands. “M-My boss woul-would kill me if he knew I did this but... o-okay,” she finally managed to get out with a quirky grin, leaving the station with a newly-found fervor to retrieve her order.

 

Evelyn smiled to herself, leaning across the counter to grab a pen and plucking a napkin from the dispenser before beginning to scribble the number for Pizza Hut onto the paper.

 

After a few brief minutes of waiting Katelyn came trotting back toward the counter, bag of food in hand, her eyes sparkling with hope like a puppy. “H-Here’s your order!” She announced proudly, holding it out for Evelyn to take, which she did - and made a very conscious effort to brush her fingertips ever so subtly against Katelyn’s as she did so.

 

Evelyn straightened up to her full height, her back dully aching from the slouch in her posture, casually handing over the napkin to Katelyn. “Don’t forget to call me sweetheart,” the villainess blow a kiss on her way out, a satisfied grin on her face. The worker glanced down at the paper, an expression of pure joy on her face as she looked up once more. “I-I look forward to talking more, Anita Cox!”

 

Evelyn snickered quietly to herself as she exited the building, not able to look the other in the eyes as she waved goodbye for fear of cackling at how gullible she was. She stepped out into the cool night once more, sipping on her Dr.Pepper and tearing open the wrapper for her hamburger as she leisurely took bites, strolling along the sidewalk. She’d have to leave the van behind if she didn’t want to be tracked down in mere days.

 

Evelyn was practically bouncing with excitement at how smoothly tonight went, although her perpetually exhausted stare didn’t do much to convey that joy. She finished eating her very satisfying Big Mac and crumpled up the wrapper, tossing it into the street, now occasionally sipping her soda.

 

In the distance, a familiar building was coming into view - one that would provide her with all the tools necessary for her ultimate goal. A feeling of bittersweet excitement began pooling in her stomach at the familiarity, her eyes lighting up in joy. It was her home.

 

With a wide smile, she tossed the now empty soda cup into the street, belting out a laugh into the empty night. Elastigirl better be ready, the Screenslaver was finally home.

  



	2. Detective Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Elastigirl begins doing some detective work, Evelyn and Winston have a talk.

“Dashiell Robert Parr, do not put your homework in Jack-Jack’s mouth!”

 

Helen leaned across the counter with a scowl on her face, extending her arms out to snatch the math assignment that Jack-Jack was currently slobbering on. Her face scrunched into a look of disgust as she hastily handed her energetic son back his homework, a disappointed pout on his face. 

 

“But mom, if I tell the teacher that my baby brother ate my assignment then he won’t make me turn it in!” He protested with a whine, attempting to shake the spit off the paper at high-speed, sending it flying in all directions. Helen instinctively lifted up the tray she was cleaning in front of her face as a shield, the baby-slobber harmlessly splattering on one side. 

 

“Dash, we talked about this, if you’re having a problem in school you can come to Bob and I for help. Feeding your homework to Jack-Jack is off limits,” she explained with a calm tone, lowering the tray back into the sink and running the water over it, grabbing the sponge with a huff as she started scrubbing it clean  _ again _ .

 

“Oh! What about if I roast it over Jack-Jack when he turns into a fire demon!” he asked, throwing his hands into the air for added effect, causing Jack-Jack to happily squeal and throw his Cheerios in the air to mimic his brother. Helen shut the sink off and walked to the counter to dry off the tray with a dishtowel, focusing her firm gaze back onto her hyperactive son. She didn’t even have to speak for Dash to know that the answer would be no.    
  
Dash glared at her, turning his attention back to his cereal as he continued to wolf it down. Once he was done shoveling down his food he picked up his plate, sped over to the sink to drop it off, and then zoomed over to the couch, clicking on the TV. 

 

Helen rolled her eyes as she resumed tidying up once more, the muffled sounds of the television providing calm background noise. She actually didn’t mind cleaning, she found it very relaxing most of the time, but it would be nice if the kids were a little bit more helpful when it came to chores every now and then. Within a few minutes she had completely emptied the sink of all the dirty dishes. Sighing with content, she hit the “start” button the dishwasher. 

 

“Moooom!” Dash called out from the living room, causing Helen to make a conscious effort not to physically roll her eyes at the constant pestering he had been doing this morning. 

 

“Yes honey?” she replied, trying her best to conceal her annoyance. 

 

“You might want to come see what’s on television!” was his shouted response.

 

Her interest piqued, Helen set aside the dish towel after drying her hands and made her way to the living room where Dash was sprawled out on the floor in front of the TV. 

 

“What did you want me to see hone-..” Helen trailed off as her eyes drifted toward the television screen that was broadcasting the latest news story. Her heart sunk as she read the headline. 

 

**_“SCREENSLAVER ESCAPED FROM PRISON”_ **

 

Helen hesitantly inched closer to the television screen in disbelief, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Her breath was caught in her throat as she listened to the newsman read off the report, memorizing every fine detail about the incident as if her life depended on it.

 

“Late last night there was a reported explosion at the Metroville Psychiatric Hospital where the infamous villain Screenslaver was being held, allowing for his grand escape. At this time there are no leads due to the fact that his identity is currently classified information, so we can only hope that our Superheroes will be able to catch him once again.”

 

Helen didn’t even realize she had dropped to her knees, having been so engulfed in the news story that she sat beside her son who was now staring at her expectantly. 

 

“Are we gonna go after her again? We’re the only ones who know her real identity and where she might be, plus I really wanna beat her up again!” Dash exclaimed, punching his open palm for emphasis.  

 

Helen shook her head and giggled at her son’s mischievous nature, reaching out a hand to tussle his blond locks.

 

“No honey, I think it’s best if I investigate alone for now. If our entire family goes we’ll draw too much attention to ourselves,” she explained in a soft tone, trying to lighten his disappointment. 

 

Dash harrumphed, crossing his arms in front of his chest and sticking out his lower lip. “I  _ guess _ ... but just promise me if you find her that you’ll punch her real good for me,” he finally huffed out as a compromise, the beginnings of a smile tugging at his lips.  

 

His request made Helen laugh loudly, stretching her arm around Dash to pull him in for a tight hug. “You’re such a rascal! But fine, I promise.”

 

\---

 

Tires screeched to a harsh stop on the asphalt of the mental facility parking lot, causing Helen to let out a soft grunt in distaste. She was currently using a temporary Elasticycle that had a couple things in need of tweaking, and as much as she disliked Evelyn, the motorcycle she made for her was leagues better than this one. 

 

Helen swung her leg off the motorcycle and stepped back, nudging the kickstand down to rest her bike in place. With a glance at the building behind her, it was no mistake that the bomb that went off was very strong. The entire backend of the building was blown off, the only remains being piles of rubble and metal framing of the building that somehow withstanded the blow. 

 

Helen almost wanted to chuckle - it’d take a genius level intellect to invent and position a bomb that was completely hidden by everyone who walked by it and yet still be strong enough to blow off an entire building. Not only that, but leave the perpetrator in question completely unscathed by it. There was no doubt at all this explosion was deliberately placed by Evelyn, not some sort of bail-out by another villain. This was something that had to be planned months and advance.

 

Helen’s eyes raked over the entirety of the scene that was currently blocked off with police tape,  cops littering the premises and making it impossible for her to go inside and do some detective work of her own. With a sigh of aggravation she decided to go and investigate what wasn’t roped off. 

 

She began to inspect the outskirts of the parking lot, searching for anything that could be tied to Evelyn’s escape. After a few minutes of searching, she came across dark tire marks leading into a grassy field that trailed off into a thick wooded area. Her eyes flitted over the scene, glancing around to see if there was any other evidence, but didn’t find anything besides the tracks leading into the forest. Humming with delight, she backtracked to her bike and threw her leg over the seat, kicking it off and with a vicious growl of the engine and tore off in the direction of the trail. 

 

\---

 

The afternoon sun was casting a hazy glow over Metroville, tinting the sky a cascade of oranges and pinks. Winston tilted his head back took a deep breath of fresh air, letting it unravel all his tightened nerves before breathing out, a calm serenity washing over him. It had been a very long day of running in and out of meetings, faking smiles to executives, and trying to manage the DevTech engineering department without his sister by his side. Now all he wanted to do was have a relaxing night-in to just get his scrambled thoughts together.

 

He hopped up the marble steps to his home, a relaxed smile on his lips as he typed in his house code on the number pad. After a second of processing, the electronic security system unlocked the front door for him, which he swung open with ease.  

 

“Hey brother.”

 

Winston’s eyes widened as he stood shell-shocked in the doorway, focused on his sister who was sprawled out on his couch, legs hanging over one side as she was tinkering around with what looked to be a drone of some sort. His throat went dry as a million different questions popped into his mind, until he finally settled on one.

 

“How the  _ hell _ did you escape?” he asked with an exasperated yelp, beginning to walk over to where she sat, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Evelyn looked up from the electronic she had just finished, setting the screwdriver down amongst the other tools that were piling up on his coffee table, no doubt leaving scratches on the expensive glass. 

 

“It wasn’t that hard to plan when you expect to fail. I’m a pessimist, not an optimist. I had to prepare for the worst,” she mumbled with a shrug, tapping on one of the buttons on the side of the drone to activate it. The machine began whirring softly, taking a few moments to finally come to life as the propellers on top of it spun, beginning to hover in the air. Evelyn smiled at her handiwork, adjusting her position so she was now sitting criss-crossed on the couch. 

 

Winston took a moment to gawk at the invention she just created, fighting every urge within himself to ask her to give him the blueprints so they could create more and mass-produce them. He could invision them being a very popular toy for little kids. He shook his head to rid his mind of the thought, turning to his sister with a dark scowl which was a drastic change to his usual cheery demeanor. It even made Evelyn feel a bit unsettled. 

 

“Evelyn, this is  _ not  _ okay. You can’t stay here, I’m not going to cover for what you did and I’m most certainly not gonna house an escaped convict,” he spoke firmly, his voice veering on the edge of yelling. Evelyn tilted his head at him, an unreadable emotion her face.

 

“I don’t want you to house me, Winston. I’m only here because they confiscated all the tools at my place and I knew I had some over at yours,” she explained, turning her attention back to the machine that was still hovering patiently. She began tapping coordinates in the small screen on the face of the drone, a small smirk tugging at her lips as she did so. 

 

Winston let out an angered sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose to help ease off the beginnings of a headache. “That’s not what I mean, Evelyn. You betrayed my trust - you are  _ evil  _ and-,” he cut himself off, causing Evelyn to look up at him, her expression no longer smug. 

 

“And?” She offered, her voice monotone. 

 

Winston’s glanced down at his sister, wearing at his bottom lip as if deciding if he was really angry enough to be completely honest. “And if I had to choose between you and the Supers, I would choose the Supers,” he admitted quietly. 

 

Evelyn felt her chest tighten at his words, but her face did not move. She opened her mouth to speak but her mouth had gone too dry to form anything other than a strangled rasp. The younger Deavor sibling swallowed, eyes flickering downward because eye contact felt too intimate at the moment.

 

“You’d choose a bunch of strangers over your own sister, Winston?” She questioned, peaking up at her older brother darkly through her bangs. 

 

Winston shook his head, trying his best to remain firm with what he was saying, although it killed him as much to say it as it killed Evelyn to hear it.

 

“No, I’d choose good over evil. Every single time.”

 

They didn’t move for a while. They just remained silent, eyes trained upon one another, as if daring the other to move. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. It was an inevitable stand-off between the two Deavor siblings that chose drastically different paths in life. 

 

Finally, Evelyn moved to get up, her face completely blank. She turned to her drone, tapping one button on the front pad as it processed the location that was entered before zooming off through one of the windows in Winston’s home, shattering the glass panel and sending shards everywhere in the process. They remained unmoving though, as if the slightest move would destroy their relationship that was still only hanging on by a thread.

 

“I’m going to stay in the basement of DevTech headquarters. If you don’t let anyone down there I’ll still be able to give you invention blueprints,” she started, before attempting to offer a tired half-smile, “I know you wanted the blueprints for my drone, I could see it in your face.” 

 

Winston caved and let out an exhausted chuckle, shaking his head. “I just can’t escape you, can I?” he spoke with an uncharacteristic softness to his voice, taking a step forward. He wrapped his arms around his sister, pulling her into a tight hug as he wrenched his eyes shut.

 

“Please be careful. You’re the only family I have left, Ev. I don’t think I could handle it if I lost you too,” he mumbled softly, his voice worn from exhaustion. Evelyn blinked and hesitantly raised a hand to rub her brother’s back, very similar to the way she used to do when they were kids. Winston was the oldest one but was by no means the most mature; whenever he was upset he immediately came crying to his younger sister who’d rub his back until he fell asleep. Their dynamic was still holding strong over 20 years later.  

 

“I will, Winston. I will,” she reassured, not having the guts to come clean about her true intentions of staying at the lab. She needed access to the tools and technology at DevTech in order to prepare herself to finally defeat Elastigirl once and for all. If Winston knew she was toying with his emotions again to get what she wanted, he’d never forgive her. The thought made her stomach sour in disgust at herself, wishing there was a way to convince him to be on her side. It’d be easier just to slap a pair of hypno-goggles on him and command him to let her do as she pleased, but that was against even  _ her  _ morals. 

 

They finally broke the hug and stared at each other for a moment longer, the tension dripping away. No matter what happened between the two of them, they were family, and they’d always have to come around for each other.  _ Right? _

 

Evelyn playfully punched Winston in the arm, beginning to walk out the door before pausing. She turned on her heel to her brother, a strained look on her face. “Hey... Can I borrow some clothes before I leave?” She asked through clenched teeth, knowing she was toeing the line with him already. She gestured to her makeshift crop-top hospital gown, as if that should be reason enough. 

 

Winston let out a huff, nodding his head towards his bedroom where his gigantic walk-in closet was. “Fine, on one condition,” he commanded, making Evelyn stop and turn to him once more. “You tell me what you sent that robot off to do,” he commanded, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

 

Evelyn winced a bit, knowing he wasn’t going to like her response. “Well, I used to have an anklet that would monitor my location. I managed to temporarily disable it before my escape, but I had to figure out a backup plan for when it came back online or else I’d be tracked down immediately,” she began explaining, trying to avoid his disapproving glare. “So, I came here to get the proper tools in order to extract the tracking chip and place it inside the drone. The anklet is now completely destroyed, but the police don’t know that. When it comes online, they’re going to think I’m thousands of miles away in Oregon,” she finished, having to hold back a satisfied smile at herself. 

 

When she finally glanced back at Winston, he was trying to maintain a serious glare but his mouth was betraying him, beginning to curl up into a smile of disbelief. “I seriously can’t believe you,” he sighed, running a hand through his gelled back hair. “How the hell did you disable the anklet while in a maximum security hospital?” 

 

Evelyn shrugged, an amused smile on her lips. “You’d be surprised at what can be done with a clothing pin and a toothbrush,” she simply replied, turning back around to gather a change of clothes from Winston’s bedroom.

 

Winston was now left alone in the living room, wearily shaking his head to himself. His sister had such a high-intellect and remarkable creative ability, she was so full of potential to be amazing. He hoped someday she’d possibly be able to use her powers for good.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! The support I've received just from the first chapter alone has been breath-taking. I'm not sure if I have a normal upload schedule yet, but I am aiming for every Monday and Friday, even though it' a Wednesday. It's kind of hard when you don't write ahead of time. I'll figure it out eventually. 
> 
> Social media:  
> Tumblr- kittensneezi.tumblr.com  
> Youtube- youtube.com/c/kittensneeze  
> Twitter- twitter.com/kittensneezeVA  
> Instagram- instagram.com/kittensneeze/

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the first chapter of this fic, PLEASE leave a kudos and comment or anything to vocalize your support! My motivation comes purely from validation and I have lots of plans for this fic!
> 
> Social media:  
> Tumblr- kittensneezi.tumblr.com  
> Youtube- youtube.com/c/kittensneeze  
> Twitter- twitter.com/kittensneezeVA  
> Instagram- instagram.com/kittensneeze/


End file.
